ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
TARDIS (100-1)
'Time and Relative Dimension In Space '(known as the 'TARDIS '''for short) is a time machine created and owned by the Doctor. History Creation The Doctor built the TARDIS in 1236 ABY. He first tested it with his granddaughter Arkytior by taking her to 49 BBY. ''To be added Known Owners * The Doctor (1236 ABY - Present) Known Functions Current Functions * 'Cloister Bell: '''The TARDIS has a cloister bell alarm that rings in dire circumstances. * '''Database: '''The TARDIS contains a database of almost everything in the known universes. * '''Dimensional Engineering: '''The TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental, or in other words, bigger on the inside. The Doctor explained that the TARDIS contains a pocket dimension on the inside. * '''Extractor Fans: '''The TARDIS has extractor fans in the walls. * '''Heart: '''The TARDIS has a kind of heart, described by the Doctor as the life and soul of the ship. ** '''Huon Particles: '''The Heart of the TARDIS contains some of the last remnants of Huon Energy. * '''Invisibility: '''The TARDIS can turn invisible. * '''Phone: '''The TARDIS has a phone on the inside of the door. * '''Relative Gravity: '''The TARDIS can alter it's own weight. According to the Doctor, if the TARDIS were to land with it's true weight, it would fracture the surface of most planets. * '''Roundels: '''The TARDIS has many roundels in the walls. ** '''Circuitry: '''Several roundels are covers for circuitry. ** '''Storage: '''Several roundels are storage units. * '''Scanner: '''The TARDIS has a scanner. * '''Security Protocols: '''The TARDIS has several security protocols. ** '''Emergency Program 1: '''When activated, the TARDIS sends all it's occupants back to their native time and home. ** '''Explosion Time Lock: '''If the TARDIS were to explode, it would lock the control room and the occupants in a time loop. ** '''Gravity Lock-On: '''When the TARDIS is left adrift in space and unmanned, it locks onto and travels to the nearest center of gravity. ** '''Room Deletion: '''When rooms are deleted, any occupants are relocated to the control room. ** '''Siege Mode: '''The TARDIS has a siege mode. * '''Self-Repair: '''The TARDIS is capable of repairing itself when it sustains extensive damage. * '''Sentience: '''The TARDIS is sentient. * '''Shield: '''The TARDIS has a bubble shield surrounding it. * '''Space Travel: '''The TARDIS can travel anywhere in the universe. * '''Time Seismograph: '''The TARDIS has a time seismograph to detect changes to history. * '''Time Travel: '''The main function of the TARDIS is to travel in time. * '''Universal Translator: '''The TARDIS has a universal translator, allowing the occupants to understand people speaking a different language. Former Functions * '''Chameleon Circuit: '''The TARDIS has a chameleon circuit. Within the first nanosecond of landing somewhere, the TARDIS creates a 12 dimensional datamap of everything within a 1000 mile radius and chooses an outer shell to blend in. The Doctor's chameleon circuit is broken, resulting in the TARDIS being stuck in the form of a police box. Known Rooms * Bedrooms * Control Room * Kitchen * Library * Swimming Pool * Wardrobe * Zero Room Gallery TARDIS.png Trivia ''To be addedCategory:100-1 Category:Time Machine Category:Ship